Come Cover Me
by Mimi Marques
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Hermione Granger in Slytherin. 'Você gosta de mim' 'Sim, gosto muito.' 'Mesmo que eu não seja o que você é' 'Se você fosse o que eu sou, eu lhe odiaria.'
1. Triângulo Mágico de Rubik

Fic escrita para um Challenge já terminado. Gostei da idéia do plot e decidi fazer algo por diversão.

**PLOT - **Hermione Granger como sendo Sonserina. Linha 2: Relacionamento entre Hermione e Malfoy quando crianças.

**Itens: **Brinquedos/Jogos.

_DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter não me pertence, apenas a JK Rowling. Escrevo apenas por diversão.

* * *

_

**Hermione Granger – **_**Triângulo Mágico de Rubik.**_

_What do I do to ignore them behind me?__  
__Do I follow my instincts blindly?__  
__Do I hide my pride away from these bad dreams__  
__and give into sad thoughts that are maddening? __(__**COLDPLAY – Easy Beautiful).**_

Suas narinas se dilataram discretamente quando ela respirou de forma cuidadosa e quase inaudível. Os olhos castanhos encaravam a tranca prateada da porta, esperando por algo acontecer, rezando para algo não acontecer. Suas pernas estavam um pouco separadas e seus pés sobre o vaso sanitário para que os outros não fossem capaz de ver que ela estava ali se acaso olhasse por baixo das portas.

Seus sapatos pretos estavam sujos – o que faziam quase serem marrons – e as meias três quartos estavam dobradas quase até a metade das pernas. Na barra saia preta, como um detalhe _quase _imperceptível, haviam duas listras que rodeavam a vestimenta. Cores as quais ela não sentia empatia alguma. Não era como o azul elétrico do Sabre de Luz de Luke Skywalker, ou ainda o vermelho escarlate de seu super-herói favorito, ou o amarelo ouro da roupa de Wolverine. Não. Eram duas cores que não combinavam, pelo menos não pra ela. A primeira listra era cinza, fina, bem como a segunda, e ela até gostava de cinza, mas a segunda listra, que completava o detalhe na saia preta do uniforme, lhe dava certo tipo de remorso a cada vez que ela encarava aquela cor. Era verde. Verde esmeralda.

O peito sentia as batidas do pequeno coração contra ele apreensivo. O ombro direito começava a ficar dolorido pelo peso em que a mochila o colocava, mas ela tinha que agüentar. Pelo menos mais alguns minutos. A alça longa, marrom e diagonal pertencente á mochila estava transversal ao seu peito – se é que ela tinha algum, pois ainda tinha 12 anos e estava um pouco longe de começar os sintomas de seios por ali. A mão esquerda segurou a alça marrom com força e mais apreensiva ela mordeu o lábio inferior quando ouviu algumas risadinhas finas perto dali.

'Castor?'

Os olhos castanhos se fecharam com força quando ela escutou aquela voz. Era Pansy Parkinson, a pior de todas.

'Sabemos que está aqui, Castor!' Ouviu de novo aquele nome e seu punho direito se fechou forte, talvez até mais do que ela esperava, e um pequeno ardor começou a acompanhar a unha presa na palma da mão.

'Você não pode se esconder pra sempre!'

Ela adoraria.

Ela tinha vários motivos para querer se esconder para sempre. Talvez eram os mesmos motivos que faziam-nos odiá-la. E havia muitos deles: porque ela era baixa demais, porque ela era chata demais, porque ela tinha os dentes um pouco para frente, porque ela era _suja_ demais. E ela até poderia passar despercebida, mas ela tinha uma mania irritante e incessante. Ela levantava o braço nas salas de aulas. Em todas elas. E aquilo era uma declaração de sua existência. Uma prova de que ela sabia alguma coisa. E justo ela saber alguma coisa era proibido. O problema real era basicamente sua existência e qualquer lembrança de sua existência naquele lugar era um crime.

Ela adoraria se esconder para sempre. Afinal, eles provavelmente a transformariam em um esquilo de verdade. Ou quem sabe raspar sua cabeça e afundá-la na água da descarga. Qualquer coisa que eles inventassem, era um alívio quando acabavam.

Um chute se fez na porta ao seu lado e ela tentou não respirar. Os cabelos castanhos – em algumas mechas- pregavam-se na nuca, na testa e nas laterais da cabeça dando a ela um ar quase de Vandinha. Mas a Vandinha da Família Adams estava do outro lado da porta, chutando com força as portas do banheiro feminino.

Seus dentes trincaram-se e ela fez um murmúrio e ouvindo as falas de 'Te achei!' e 'Esquilinho, vamos brincar' tentou pensar no que poderia fazer. Ela nunca desejou tanto ser como Flash, seu super-herói favorito, e ser tão rápida que poderia atravessar paredes. Ela correria o mais rápido que conseguisse, e com isso ninguém a notaria, e quando chegasse ao Dormitório Feminino, ela poderia dormir em paz. Quem sabe, se ela fosse forte como o Super-Homem, ela poderia usar sua força para quebrar as mãos daquelas pessoas e assim parariam de atormentá-la.

Mas ela não era o Flash. Nem muito menos o Super-Homem. E quando dois braços a seguraram e a puxaram com força, fazendo-a cair do vaso e bater o rosto no chão de pedra do castelo, ela percebeu aquilo.

'Vamos, Granger, urre! Urre como um esquilo de verdade!' Mandou Parkinson segurando com força seu braço direito.

'Ou como um porco! Já que você é tão suja quanto um!' Ela se perguntou se Pansy Parkinson era realmente pior do que Emily Bullstrade.

Aquele era o trato. Se ela imitasse um esquilo ou um porco, elas a deixariam ir. Sem machucá-la como das outras vezes. Hermione não sabia qual o ruído que uma esquilo fazia e então optou pelo porco. E quando Emily Bullstrade puxou um pouco os seus cabelos, ela gritou. Como um porco.

E quando sentiu um chute no seu estômago, ela soltou uma exclamação de dor e teve falta de ar. Seu rosto bateu novamente no chão de pedra sujo e fedorento daquele banheiro e ela se deixou ficar ali, deitada de bruços, com o estômago latejando, os ombros arrítmicos e um gosto de ferrugem na boca.

As duas meninas correram para fora do banheiro feminino, rindo, continuando a chamá-la de esquilo, porco ou algum outro animal ridículo que poderia combinar com ela. Passados alguns segundos, ela tossiu de leve e levantou-se do chão sujo, indo para a frente de um dos espelhos da longa bancada. Ela piscou os olhos quando viu um pouco de sangue escorrer pelo nariz e novamente se perguntou porque seus olhos ficavam escuros quando ela queria chorar. E ela chorou. Como uma garotinha.

Hermione Granger era uma garotinha. Ela só tinha 12 anos e só fazia dois meses que estava em Hogwarts. Ela teria que agüentar mais 6 anos e 8 meses daquilo. Talvez se acostumasse com o passar do tempo e não chorasse mais. Lanterna-Verde não choraria por causa daquilo.

Levantando o rosto, Hermione encheu o peito de ar, ajeitando a torta gravata verde-prata, colocou-a para dentro da veste preta do uniforme de Hogwarts, e encarando mais uma vez o brasão de Serpente com o nome Slytherin, ela deixou escapar mais uma lágrima.

E não importava o quanto ela dissesse a si mesmo que seria a última. Aquelas lágrimas sempre voltavam no dia seguinte. Mais fortes e mais intensas.

Intensamente covarde, Hermione Granger mais uma vez prometeu que aquela seria a última. Apenas por uma pseudo-coragem interior. Coragem que ela não tinha e por isso não estava na Grifinória.

Quando seus olhos voltaram a serem castanhos cor de mel, ela puxou as meias para cima, ajeitando-as, e saiu do banheiro feminino, indo diretamente para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina, pois faria tudo para que não ficasse perto dos outros sonserinos na hora do jantar.

Reconheceu certo garoto de cicatriz na testa ao lado de um menino ruivo com sardas. Haviam se falado no trem de Hogwarts. E uma pequena parte de sua alma queria que eles fossem amigos. Mas eles não eram. Aquele garoto tinha o garoto ruivo como amigo, Hermione Granger não tinha ninguém. Ninguém gosta de esquilos. Ninguém gosta de porcos. Eles fedem a lama.

Hermione piscou os olhos castanhos quando disse a senha para entrar no Salão Comunal da Sonserina e reconheceu Draco Malfoy deitado num dos sofás perto da lareira. Ele era o pior dos sonserinos na visão dela. Parkinson e Bullstrade eram ruins com ela, mas nenhuma delas a deixava mais desapontada e enojada do que aquele garoto tão loiro que Hermione pensou que talvez fosse albino quando o viu pela primeira vez.

Draco Malfoy era o avesso do que ela era. E por isso ele era amado. Ele era alto, dentes perfeitamente brancos e bem postos, poderoso e limpo. Dois garotos gigantescos veneravam Draco Malfoy. Eram Crabbe e Goyle e parecia que aqueles dois estavam no jantar naquela hora.

Hermione franziu a testa quando viu que Draco Malfoy segurava algo desconhecido para ela. Possuía a forma de um triângulo pequeno e era constituído por pequenas pedrinhas coloridas. Na verdade as pedrinhas se distinguiam em três: vermelhas, verdes e azuis. Os olhos azuis do menino pareciam estar inteiramente focados naquele brinquedo e seus dedos rodavam as pedrinhas coloridas aparentemente sem sentido.

'Então está aqui.' Ele disse com a voz esnobada sem tirar os olhos do brinquedo.

'Então está aqui.' Hermione repetiu a estatação do garoto ao mesmo tempo numa tentativa de perguntar porque ele estava ali sozinho e não jantando com os outros sonserinos.

'Quero ficar sozinho.' Seus olhos azuis piscaram quando uma pedrinha ficou ao lado de outra pedrinha azul.

'Quero ficar sozinha.'

'Vai embora então.' Ele afinou a voz dando a clara idéia de que estava mandando.

'Vá você, os incomodados que se retirem.' Toma! Talvez com aquilo ele saísse dali.

'Vá você, estou aqui há muito mais tempo que você!' Hermione tomou a consciência de que eles sempre alfinetariam um ao outro sobre qualquer coisa que eles falassem. E ela pensou por um momento sair dali e subir para o dormitório feminino. Mas se ela fosse, não estaria ela fazendo o que disse? Como sempre faz com todos os sonserinos? Obedecendo para que eles não a machuquem? 'O que é isso?' Ela perguntou curiosa notando a concentração do garoto loiro em colocar quatro pedrinhas azuis alinhadamente.

Um sorriso desdenhoso se fez no rosto pálido do menino. 'Você não sabe de nada, não é?'

'Sou a melhor aluna do nosso ano em Hogwarts.' Ela frizou com a voz fina. Ela tinha que frizar aquilo. Embora soubesse que era mais uma prova de sua existência. Mais um crime hediondo.

'Você não sabe de nada, não é?' Ele repetiu ignorando o recente comentário da castanha. 'Você é apenas um esquilo imundo...'

Hermione sentiu o coração se contorcer dentro do peito ao ouvir aquilo de novo. 'Eu não sou um esquilo imundo!'.

'Você tem sangue de lama. Como um porco. Nós comemos porcos no almoço lá em casa. Sua família deve criá-los, não é?'

'Se vocês comem porcos, são vocês que devem criá-los, não nós.' Ela repeliu a exclamação dele pensando porque a família dela cuidaria de porcos se eles nem os comiam.

'Mas você fede como um. Para feder como um porco, você deve ao menos ter um em casa.'

As unhas ruídas e curtas machucaram a palma da mão esquerda de Hermione. Por quê? Porque eles insistiam em dizer aquelas coisas imundas para ela? O que ela tinha feito?

'Se você sabe o quanto um porco fede, é você que deve ter um em casa.'

'Não temos porcos lá em casa.'

'Então como podem comê-los no almoço?' Hermione indagou franzindo a testa. Malfoy piscou os olhos azuis discretamente e não respondeu. O que deu a Hermione um singelo sentimento de vitória. Novamente, ela ficou intrigada com o que ele tinha nas mãos. 'O que é isso?'

'Isso é um Triângulo Mágico de Rubik.' Respondeu Malfoy sem alteração no tom de voz. Quando ele percebeu que não conseguiria juntar mais pedrinhas azuis, todas as pedrinhas coloridas do brinquedo se inverteram e Malfoy soltou uma exclamação de raiva quando viu que deveria começar tudo de novo.

'É algum tipo de Quebra-Cabeça?' Ela perguntou curiosa dando alguns passos á frente de onde estava. Draco levantou os ombros e ela soube que ele quis dizer sim. 'O que tem que fazer?'

'Precisa fazer três triângulos com as pedrinhas coloridas. Cada triângulo deverá conter apenas uma cor. O primeiro triângulo é o menor, está no meio, o segundo é um pouco maior e o terceiro é esse da ponta. Quando se chega a um ponto em que não é possível fazer os três triângulos, as pedrinhas mudam de posição magicamente e você deve começar tudo de novo.' E isso era irritante.

'Você já conseguiu alguma vez?' Ela perguntou curiosíssima com o tal brinquedo. Lembrou a Hermione o cubo mágico que ela tinha em casa. Conseguia montar aquilo em menos de quinze minutos.

'Naturalmente.' Ele respondeu tentando parecer firme. Na verdade ele nunca havia conseguido, mas ele não queria parecer idiota na frente daquela garota de sangue imundo.

Naturalmente. Nenhuma criança de 11 anos fala essa palavra. Isso deu a Hermione a percepção de que Draco Malfoy era servido de uma educação avançada e privilegiada, rica de vocabulários difíceis e que era comum entre conversas de adultos. Talvez por isso Parkinson, Bullstrade, Crabbe e Goyle veneravam Malfoy. Ele era rico e de alta postura social.

'Se já conseguiu antes porque ainda acha difícil?' Ela perguntou não entendendo a dificuldade do garoto loiro em montar aquilo.

'As pedrinhas estão sempre mudando.'

'Mas ela mudam apenas quando não se há mais maneiras de fazer os triângulos. E se já conseguiu uma vez, poderia conseguir outras vezes. É a mesma lógica.'

'Tenta você então já que é a mais inteligente daqui.' Ele exclamou irritado jogando o brinquedo em cima da mesinha de madeira á frente da lareira. Hermione respirou fundo mais uma vez, sentou-se sobre o chão gelado de pedra do castelo e fez menção para pegar o brinquedo mágico com ambas as mãos. 'NÃO!' Ela se assustou quando ele gritou de repente levantando-se do sofá preto. 'Você não vai tocar no meu brinquedo!'

'Mas você disse que eu poderia tentar...'

'Você não pode! É meu brinquedo! E não empresto pra você!'

'Você é o garoto mais rico desta escola, não pode comprar outro?' Ela perguntou piscando os olhos castanhos. Ainda tinha as mãos sobre a mesa de madeira, mas não encostadas no joguete mágico do sonserino.

'Por que gastaria dinheiro comprando um brinquedo que já tenho?'

'Porque ai você teria dois!' Ela falou como se fosse óbvio. Draco piscou os olhos azuis e pareceu pensar por um instante. Não parecia ruim ter dois brinquedos iguais. Poderia fazer inveja a Zabini.

'Você consegue montar?' Ele perguntou curioso piscando os olhos claros. Hermione levantou os ombros sem jeito. 'Uma vez. Você só pode tentar uma vez.'

'Isso não é muito justo.' Ela tentou rebater.

'O brinquedo é meu e eu digo quantas vezes você pode usar!'.

'Mas eu poderia conseguir de segunda. E aí você poderia dizer que foi você quem montou...' Draco mais uma vez se viu fazendo inveja a Blaise Zabini.

'Certo, pode tentar por hoje á noite.' Draco sentou-se sobre o sofá e observou a garota imunda mexer em seu brinquedo. Ele fez uma careta e pensou que realmente valeria a pena comprar outro. Talvez desse aquele para alguém, talvez Parkinson, embora Parkinson provavelmente tiraria as pedrinhas coloridas para fazer jóias. Malfoy viu os cabelos castanhos da menina se grudarem em alguns pontos da testa e os olhos cor de mel ficarem mais escuros. Ela estava tão concentrada naquele brinquedo que se alguém a assustasse por trás, ela iria até o teto e voltava com medo. Quando ele viu duas pedrinhas verdes se alinharem no triângulo do meio, ele decidiu ir embora. 'Amanhã você me devolve.'

Draco subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus. Ao chegar em frente á porta do dormitório ele parou de repente, esperando por alguma resposta dela. Mas nada veio. E então ele entrou no quarto, já se despindo do uniforme escolar e deitando na cama só de cueca. Iria dormir e se Deus quisesse, ele não precisaria falar com a Esquilo novamente. Ela não montaria aquilo em uma noite. Sua mãe demorou dias e dias. E certamente aquela garota não era mais inteligente que sua mãe.

Hermione por um momento se esqueceu de sua própria existência. Ali sentada sobre o chão frio da Sonserina, no escuro da noite, montando um triângulo mágico fez com que ela voltasse inconscientemente para casa. Para sua casa. No mundo Trouxa e no mundo em que ela sentia verdadeiramente como o Flash e o Super-Homem. E naquele mundo, ninguém a atormentava. Ninguém a vencia.

Muito menos um estúpido Triângulo Mágico de Rubik.


	2. Sangue

**Draco Malfoy – **_**Sangue**_

Reaching into your eyes  
I can feel you crawling through my veins  
Like catching the first sunrise  
Mesmerized

Seus olhos grafites piscaram-se várias vezes de forma incrédula. Ou de espanto. Ou de qualquer outro substantivo que combinava com a surpresa (des)agradável que ele teve ao ver, em cima da mesinha de madeira em frente á lareira, o Triângulo Mágico de Rubik. Completamente resolvido.

O primeiro triângulo, o menorzinho do meio, estava totalmente verde esmeralda, como as cores da casa as quais pertenciam, o segundo triângulo estava com todas as pedrinhas vermelhas e o terceiro e último estava azul safira.

Aquilo não estava certo. A Esquilo Imunda não conseguiria montar o Triângulo de Rubik em uma noite. Pelo menos não era para conseguir. Ela de alguma forma deve ter trapaceado. Talvez tenha arrancado as pedrinhas uma por uma e as grudou com magia para que tomassem apenas uma cor. Era a única explicação. Sua mãe, cuja era a pessoa mais inteligente que ele conhecia, demorara semanas para resolver aquele triângulo e em uma noite uma garota de 12 anos completamente imunda de sangue, que mal conhecia o mundo bruxo havia conseguido? Não, simplesmente não era possível.

Os olhos grafites levantaram-se do brinquedo bruxo e fitaram a porta do dormitório feminino como se quisesse olhar dentro do quarto através dali. Ela estaria dormindo? Estaria rindo da cara de incrédulo que ele estava fazendo? Estaria chorando?

Quando a porta do dormitório feminino pareceu fazer um movimento próximo de ser aberta, Draco Malfoy engoliu em seco, aparentemente sem razão, e por repentino temor, segurou o Triângulo Mágico de Rubik em suas mãos pequenas, correndo para fora do Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Ao atravessar a pequena passagem para o corredor á frente, o garoto estancou, recuperando a respiração aos poucos encostado na parede de pedra. Os olhos azuis fecharam-se enquanto suas mãos seguravam com força o brinquedo mágico colorido.

'Conseguiste!' Disse uma voz muito afinada que Draco logo reconheceu não ser da Esquilo Imunda. Ele abriu os olhos azuis e reconheceu o rosto de Pansy Parkinson á sua frente. Ela era então que havia saído do dormitório... 'Conseguiste montar o Triângulo de Rubik!' Ela repetiu alegre e excitada no forte sotaque de Merseyside.

Draco Malfoy apenas engoliu em seco discretamente e confirmou com o rosto, tentando parecer orgulhoso do feitio. 'Sim.'

'Você é tão inteligente, Draco! Eu jamais conseguiria montar isso! És sem dúvida, o melhor aluno de Hogwarts.'

Draco desviou os olhos azuis para o chão um pouco constrangido. E se ela descobrisse que ele não havia montado? Que sequer sabia como combinar aquelas pedrinhas coloridas? E se Parkinson soubesse que a imunda da Sangue-Ruim foi quem montara o Triângulo?

'Sim.' Ele respondeu cobrindo a leve perturbação interior.

Quando Emily Bullstrade aproximou-se de Parkinson, as duas se despediram de Draco e foram ao Grande Salão, aparentemente para o Café da Manhã. Os olhos claros do garoto loiro voltaram para o triângulo mágico e somente quando reconheceu as vozes de Crabbe e Goyle, ele se desencostou da parede de pedra, acompanhando os dois meninos robustos. Sua mão esquerda segurou o brinquedo e se guardou no bolso da calça escura do uniforme.

Os pés pequenos de Malfoy foram andando para a primeira aula do dia, História da Magia com Professor Binns. O Triângulo resolvido em suas mãos, seus pensamentos na Sangue-Ruim e seu sangue no coração.

'No século XVI, houve um incêndio na cidade de Völlingby, na Irlanda, fazendo com que muitos Trouxas morressem queimados. No entanto, o incêndio foi apenas algo para cobrir o verdadeiro crime. O assassinato de Victor Thenardier. Como podemos saber que o incêndio foi armado?'

Draco Malfoy não quis pensar na resposta. Até porque ele não sabia. Seus olhos azuis grafites encaravam os três triângulos perfeitamente prontos em suas mãos embaixo da mesa. Analisava-o, tentando perceber como a menina resolvera aquilo. Colocando um pouco de força em suas mãos, Draco tentou puxar o triângulo do meio para frente. Suas sobrancelhas franziram-se quando ele percebeu que não conseguiria puxá-lo mesmo com toda força que usasse. Estalou a língua minimamente raivoso quando percebeu aquilo. Ela não havia trapaceado. Se ela tivesse tirado as pedrinhas uma por uma, ao colocá-las de volta, elas estariam frouxas. Feitiço? Se a garota nem sequer conhecia o brinquedo mágico, quem dirá um feitiço que resolveria o tal brinquedo. Teria a Sangue-Ruim realmente reconhecido a lógica daquilo?

Quando seus tímpanos vibraram ao som de 'Sim, Srta Granger,' ele levantou o rosto pálido e o virou para trás, procurando a menina com os olhos. Como sempre ela era a primeira a levantar o braço quando um professor fazia uma pergunta. Isso era bom, pelo menos ele achava, por um determinado momento. Talvez os cinco minutos iniciais. Ganhavam pontos no final do dia para a Sonserina no Campeonato das Casas. Mas passados os minutos, o pensamento natural de todos os Sonserinos voltavam á mente. A garota era terrivelmente chata, metida e nerd. E _suja. Completamente suja._

'Porque não encontraram fumaça em seus pulmões...' Ela respondeu como se soubesse exatamente de tudo. Draco por um instante pensou _'que coisa idiota a se dizer'._ Mas quando o professor lhe deu a resposta afirmativa, ele franziu as sobrancelhas claras voltando o rosto para frente. Parecia que aquela garota sabia de tudo. Como alguém poderia ser capaz de saber de tudo?

'Aposto que encontraremos lama nos seus pulmões...' Draco ouviu Pansy dizer atrás de si. Ele piscou os olhos claros curioso. Lama. Sangue de lama. Como porcos nos chiqueiros. Ele trancou os dentes com força e sua mente montou a imagem de uma cena em que ela sangrava. Sangrava dos ouvidos, de machucados no rosto, das narinas, do canto da boca, dos olhos. Um sangue moisture, numa cor escura como argila, saía do corpo da menina. O seu dedo indicador limpou o rastro de lama que caía do olho castanho direito e ele o levou á boca.

O estômago de Draco se contorceu de forma violenta e ele tampou a boca com a mão esquerda, enojado. Engoliu saliva. Mas pareceu engolir lama. E desesperado, levantou-se da carteira onde estava sentado e correu para fora da sala de aula. Seus pés corriam para longe dali, como querendo correr longe da imagem do sangue de lama da menina.

Seus pés o levaram para o banheiro masculino naquele mesmo andar. Seus joelhos dobraram-se no chão, bem em frente ao vaso sanitário da segunda cabine, e o inconsciente gosto de lama, misturado ao cheiro desagradável do banheiro o fez vomitar. Ele fechou os olhos com força sentindo náuseas de vômito cada vez mais fortes. O sangue moisture de argila escorria pelos seus dedos, como contaminados pelo parasita que tinha dentro da Sangue-Ruim.

Ele encostou o topo da cabeça na porta da cabine do banheiro e se deixou respirar brevemente, recuperando a respiração normal e a ausência de lama em qualquer parte do seu gosto, principalmente sua garganta. Com a mão esquerda, limpou o suor que brotava da testa e apoiou as mãos sobre o estômago. A sensação de tontura e náuseas foi desaparecendo aos poucos e ele prometeu a si mesmo que nunca mais emprestaria seus brinquedos á Hermione Granger.

Levantou-se do chão imundo do banheiro e foi até a bancada da pia para lavar o rosto pálido. Instintivamente, bebeu um pouco da água que molhou o rosto perto da boca e encarou os olhos azuis claros pelo reflexo no espelho. E os olhos castanhos voltaram. Tudo nela lhe lembrava sujeira. Os olhos eram escuros, castanhos, os cabelos mal penteados e embaraçados, os dentes eram postos para frente, as unhas eram sujas e ruídas e suas roupas tão velhas que pareciam ser da avó.

Ela o lembrava definitivamente um Elfo-doméstico. Talvez pudesse usá-la como um. Ela não lhe negaria, ele era o garoto mais poderoso da Sonserina graças á fortuna do pai. Se ele pedisse para que ela beijasse seus pés inundados de lama e fungos, ela o faria. Qualquer um o faria.

Passou as costas da mão sobre a boca e saiu do banheiro em direção ao Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Ele realmente não tinha estômago para ficar na mesa classe que a Esquilo Imunda naquele dia. A cada vez que a olhasse, ele se lembraria do sangue viscoso e isso o faria vomitar mais uma vez.

Chegando ao Salão Comunal, deitou-se sobre o sofá negro de couro próximo á lareira. Seus olhos claros encararam o teto mágico de Hogwarts e suas mãos mais uma vez se apoiaram no local que seria seu estômago. Estava se revirando novamente. Por algum motivo. Ele dobrou o rosto para o lado direito e assumindo a posição fetal, ele fechou os olhos com força pela suposta dor que assolava seu interior. Quando sentiu que seu corpo pareceu se aliviar e quase flutuar sobre o sofá, percebeu que estava prestes a dormir.

Seus pêlos dos braços se arrepiaram com o frio que entrara no Salão Comunal. Ele virou o corpo para o outro lado e sem equilíbrio caiu do sofá de encontro ao chão. Ele soltou uma reclamação de dor e rapidamente abriu os olhos com a dor que tivera com a queda. E quando viu a menina imunda sentada sobre o chão gelado do castelo em frente á mesinha de madeira entalhado á mogno, ele se levantou do chão repentinamente.

Os olhos castanhos dela piscaram, como se não entendessem como ele poderia ter caído do sofá enquanto estava dormindo, e encarando-os, sentiu o estômago se contorcer novamente. Três ou quatro livros estavam abertos em cima da mesinha, rolos de pergaminhos estavam no chão em volta da menina, e a pena estava firme sobre um parchment de pergaminho manchando de tinta preta a palavra 'peixe'. A ponta da pena fina deixava escorrer a tinta preta e mais uma vez ele se lembrou de lama saindo por todos os poros daquela menina.

Ela respirou discretamente e virou o corpo um pouco para o lado esquerdo, mexendo na bolsa que estava no chão ao seu lado, e Draco piscou os olhos de forma insegura quando ela retirou o Triângulo Mágico de Rubik de dentro da mochila. Franziu as sobrancelhas e engoliu um pouco de saliva.

'Tome.' Ela disse estendendo o braço esquerdo para que ele alcançasse o brinquedo em sua mão. 'Você esqueceu na sala de História e peguei antes que alguém roubasse.'

Lama escorria pelo Triãngulo Mágico de Rubik. 'Pode ficar com ele.'

'Mas ele é seu.' Ela relutou de forma lógica.

'Mas pode ficar.' Ele repetiu inseguro.

'Eu não quero.'

'Por quê?'

'Porque ele é seu...'

Draco franziu as sobrancelhas finas e se perguntou porque ela não queria o brinquedo. Todos de Hogwarts gostavam das coisas que ele tinha e muitos fariam tudo para ter aquele triângulo resolvido, mas ainda assim, ela não queria? Ele se perguntou como iria fazer para tocar naquilo sem se contaminar com o lamacento parasita. A menina pareceu perceber algo estranho nele, pois ela fez uma cara de confusa quando ele se limitou apenas a piscar os olhos azuis e encarar os seus castanhos.

'É um brinquedo divertido, mas depois que se monta, perde a graça.' Ela completou como entendendo que ele queria uma explicação razoável para a rejeição dela para com o joguete.

Draco engoliu em seco pensativo. 'Como conseguiu?'

'Eu só girei.' Ela respondeu levantando as sobrancelhas. Ele franziu a testa. 'Tome. É seu, não quero ficar com ele.' Repetiu esticando mais braço esquerdo.

Engoliu em seco, e sentindo o estômago se contorcer mais uma vez, ele pegou o brinquedo das mãos dela. Fez um bom esforço com o polegar e o indicador para que sua mão não tocasse na mão imunda da menina. O brinquedo estava um pouco gelado pelo frio que fazia no Salão Comunal e ele segurou o triângulo com as duas mãos. Ele encarou o triângulo mágico por longos minutos a fim de descobrir como apenas girando as pedrinhas ela montara o Triângulo Mágico de Rubik.

'Mamãe demorou uma semana para resolver. Você só levou uma noite.' Ele comentou ainda buscando respostas no triângulo mágico colorido.

'Não é muito difícil.' Ela respondeu levantando os ombros.

'Ainda não consigo entender como conseguiu.'

'Quer que eu mostre?'

Os olhos claros do menino rapidamente levantaram-se aos olhos dela. A boca se entortou um pouco para o lado esquerdo e ele pensou se ele realmente iria deixar que a menina imunda mais uma vez tocasse no seu brinquedo. Ele fitou novamente as pedrinhas coloridas e a curiosidade para saber como aquela menina vencera sua mãe falou mais alto. Draco trocou duas pedrinhas azuis de posição e trocou com uma verde, fazendo logo em seguida todas as pedrinhas coloridas se embaralharem novamente no brinquedo. Ele engoliu em seco e sentou-se sobre o chão gelado do salão em frente á mesinha e deixou o brinquedo em cima da mesa.

As duas mãos da menina agarraram o triângulo colorido. 'Comece pelos cantos...' Ela disse ingênua girando uma pedra azul para baixo e duas verdes para cima, isso fez com que uma pedrinha vermelha ficasse na linha de que formaria o terceiro triângulo. 'Depois, leve até a ponta superior...' A pedrinha vermelha se locomoveu para a ponta superior do último triângulo e curiosamente fez com que três pedras vermelhas se alinhassem no canto de baixo. 'Agora, mude para o triângulo de dentro...'

Os olhos azuis de Draco se desviaram das mãos da esquilo e do brinquedo e ele observou o rosto concentrado da menina. Por quê? Por que ela estava ali na Sonserina? Não era somente para os Puro-Sangue serem sonserinos? 'E aí, troque as três pedras azuis do meio pelas verdes...' Ele acompanhou os lábios dela formarem as palavras.

'Como se chama?' Ele perguntou de repente. Ele sabia que o nome dela era Granger. Mas talvez ela tenha algum outro nome e se ela fosse puro-sangue explicaria a inteligência dela ou a capacidade de estar na sonserina.

Hermione piscou os olhos confusa, sem entender porque ele perguntara tal coisa. 'Hermione.' Ela respondeu piscando os olhos castanhos.

'Completo.'

'Hermione Jane Granger.' Draco piscou os olhos azuis. Não. Ela não tinha nome de familiares mágicos. 'E você?'

'Draco Lucius Malfoy.' Respondeu entortando um pouco a boca.

'Então, agora só precisa completar o triângulo azul, pois aí automaticamente você fará com que as pedrinhas vermelhas completem o último triângulo...'

'Quantos anos?' Ele perguntou no mesmo tom de voz no qual perguntara o nome. Ela piscou os olhos novamente e levantou as sobrancelhas. '12. E você?'.

'11 anos, cinco meses e três dias...'

Hermione franziu a testa curiosa. As pessoas que ela conhecia não diziam os meses e os dias de vida. 'Você conta os meses e dias de vida?'

'Você não conta?' Ele perguntou não entendendo. Ela negou com um movimento com a cabeça.

'Não'.

'Quando é seu aniversário?'

'19 de setembro'. Ela respondeu terminando de montar o triângulo mágico mais uma vez. Estava demorando menos do que na noite passada em que levara cerca de quarenta minutos.

'12 anos, um mês e treze dias.' Ele completou fazendo as contas mentalmente. Hermione desviou os olhos castanhos para o garoto á frente. 'Hmm... Se você tem 12 anos, e nasceu em setembro, quer dizer que você é do ano de 79. Por que está no primeiro ano de Hogwarts? Não deveria estar no segundo?'

Hermione pensou naquela pergunta por vários segundos, mas não conseguiu chegar a uma resposta conclusiva. Ela apenas levantou os ombros. 'Não sei'.

'Não sabe?'

'Não.'

'Quando recebeu o convite para Hogwarts?'

'10 de julho.' Ela respondeu piscando os olhos.

'Deste ano?'

'Um-hum.'

Draco franziu as sobrancelhas e entortou a boca. 'Eu tenho uma vaga em Hogwarts desde o dia que nasci.' Ele disse como se fosse especial. Hermione apenas se limitou a trocar as últimas pedrinhas coloridas do brinquedo para completá-lo. 'Por que recebeu uma carta de Hogwarts se você é Sangue-Ruim?'

Ela entortou a boca para a direita como ele fizera alguns minutos antes. 'Não sei.' Ela exalou forte quando conseguiu terminar de montar o brinquedo. Draco percebeu o triângulo colorido e ele se arrependeu de não ter prestado atenção na detalhada explicação da menina para se montar o Triângulo Mágico de Rubik. Ele sentiu um leve aroma estranho por ali. Lembrava-o feijõezinhos de canela. Não demorou a perceber que o cheiro de canela era proveniente dela.

'Você tem um cheiro estranho...' Ele comentou sem jeito olhando para a mesinha entre eles. Hermione o fitou curiosa. 'De canela...' Ela não deveria ter cheiro de lama? 'Eu nunca conheci ninguém que tem cheiro de canela.' Respondeu mordiscando o lábio inferior.

'Você tem cheiro de menta.' Respondeu Hermione no mesmo tom de voz.

'É da pasta.' Ele respondeu como se fosse óbvio. 'Você usa pasta de dente de canela?'

Ela negou mais uma vez com a cabeça. 'Não.' Ela respirou forte e mais uma esticou a mão direita para ele oferecendo o brinquedo. 'Tome. Agora que sabe como montar, pode dizer aos outros que você é o mais inteligente.'

Draco piscou os olhos e sem que tocasse nas mãos da menina, ele conseguiu pegar o brinquedo mágico. Hermione ajeitou suas coisas, colocando dentro da mochila que estava no chão, e logo subiu para o dormitório feminino. Ela não se despediu ou disse boa noite. Nada. Draco continuou sentado no chão do Salão Comunal examinando não só o triângulo que tinha nas mãos, mas toda a menina inteira.

Ele era mais inteligente. Aquilo era indiscutível. Ele era Puro-Sangue. Puros-Sangues sempre seriam melhores do que Sangue-Ruins. Em qualquer coisa.


	3. PalavrasCruzadas

**HERMIONE GRANGER – Palavras-Cruzadas **

Mocked by man to depths of shame  
Little girl with life ahead  
For a memory of one kind word  
She would stay among the beasts  
Time for one more daring dream

Ao terminar os exercícios, ela fechou o livro de Transfiguração e o guardou na mochila em cima da mesa redonda. Ela estava segura ali. Era seu local favorito de toda a escola, local onde nenhum sonserino gostava de ir e mesmo que fossem nada poderiam fazer a ela. Era a biblioteca.

E depois que terminava seus deveres, seu temor voltava em seu corpo por ter que voltar ao Salão Comunal daquela casa que tanto a detestava. Ela não tinha como fugir daquilo. Talvez, com sorte, conseguisse ir para lá sem encontrar Parkinson ou Bullstrade, mas de nada adiantava, pois as duas eram suas colegas de quarto. Se é que ela poderia chamá-las de colegas.

Ela arrumou suas coisas em sua mochila e decidiu ir para a Sonserina naquela mesma hora. Levantou-se da mesa redonda de madeira da biblioteca, colocou sua mochila sobre o ombro direito e engolindo em seco marchou para longe da sua fortaleza da solidão. Despediu-se de Madame Filch e passou a ler as próprias anotações que fizera da aula de Feitiços num pergaminho em suas mãos. De vez em quando, seus olhos castanhos se desviavam para frente ou para trás para ver se alguém estava vindo ou não.

Lendo sobre o feitiço Wingardium Leviosa, ficou até um pouco desapontada por saber que tal feitiço só funcionava em objetos. Quisera ela soltá-lo em Parkinson e fazê-la cair no lago congelado do castelo para que tenha hipotermia ou coisa do tipo.

Ela parou de andar quando ouviu risadinhas mínimas e sem mesmo precisar olhar para frente sabia que estavam rindo dela. E conhecia bem a quem pertencia aquelas risadinhas. Seus olhos levantaram-se e ela reconheceu de muito mal gosto Parkinson, Bullstrade e Zabini. Os três tinham um sorriso estranho em seus rostos e os braços cruzados na altura do peito.

'Este é o dever da velha McGonagal, não é?' Perguntou Zabini que estava entre as duas garotas. Hermione não gostou de ouvir velha McGonagal, era sua professora favorita, mas se deixou ficar calada.

'É claro que é, Blaise!' Respondeu Bullstrade antes mesmo de Hermione. 'Este castor faz todos os deveres, não me surpreende se ela já tenha lido Hogwarts: Uma História.'

'Eu já li Hogwarts: Uma História.' Ela disse com um pouco de orgulho. Piscou os olhos quando viu os sorrisos dos três se alargarem.

'Muito bem. Este pergaminho que está em sua mão, porco, me dê!' Ordenou Blaise Zabini estendendo a mão direita. Hermione olhou para a mão morena do garoto e para um menino de 11 anos era até grande.

Ela engoliu em seco e sentiu um pouco de suor em sua nuca. Estendeu a mão direita e Parkinson lhe tirou os pergaminhos com tamanha força que não faltou para que ficassem rasgados.

Ela viu os três se adiantarem em sua direção e recuou dois passos. Levemente a parte de trás de sua cabeça tocou a parede de pedras de Hogwarts. Como se seus instintos lhe guiasse, ela fechou os olhos castanhos com força e engoliu em seco, esperando pelo pior acontecer.

O ar gélido e solitário do início daquele inverno fazia seu nariz sensível ficar rosado e sua garganta parecia sempre estar rouca, pois ela quase não conversava com outras pessoas e naquele frio intenso era de se imaginar que talvez suas cordas vocais realmente houvessem congelado. A respiração da menina era visível no ar através da nuvenzinha que saía de sua boca e narinas.

'Você é um bom porco.' Disse Zabini dando um peteleco em seu nariz rosado. Ela sentiu arder um pouco.

'Talvez pudesse também ser um bom castor.' Completou Bullstrade com o dedo indicador sobre seu maxilar, apertando os dois dentes que ela possuía um pouco para frente. 'Você é capaz de raspar nozes com os dentes?'

'Castores não comem nozes, são todos herbívoros...' Ela sabia que não deveria responder. Não importa o que dissesse, nem mesmo as estatações mais corretas, eles sempre lhe bateriam. Então por que ela insistia em responder? Por que não se calava de uma vez e rezava para que fossem embora? Ela teria que sempre cometer crimes?

Ela sentiu um pequeno corte no rosto. Provavelmente feito pela varinha de alguém. Mas ela não tinha certeza, pois estava de olhos fechados. 'Não tente ser a sabichona por aqui!' Gritou Pansy notoriamente com raiva.

Zabini retirou a varinha que estava sob o cinto de couro preto e conjurou um feitiço que fez com que as pernas da menina ficassem presas e a impedissem de andar. Ela soltou um gemido e franziu a testa com dor quando um soco atingiu seu estômago.

'Você não deveria nem estar aqui, sua Sangue-Sujo imunda!' Rebateu Zabini zangado com alguma coisa que ela poderia ter feito, mas não entendia bem o porquê. As duas meninas riram juntas e quando os três perceberam o monitor da Corvinal passar por ali, eles correram para longe, deixando-a finalmente sozinha.

Hermione piscou os olhos castanhos e olhou para o chão aos seus pés. Ela tentou mexer apenas a perna direita, mas a esquerda se mexeu também e ela acabou caindo, mas fora ágil o suficiente para proteger o rosto do chão.

Ela se levantou de onde estava e novamente tentou caminhar, mas percebeu que perderia o equilíbrio. Deu um pulinho baixo para frente e novamente caiu sobre o chão gelado de Hogwarts.

O monitor da Corvinal que estava passando por ali percebeu que na verdade a garotinha estava com as pernas presas, então se aproximou dela para ajudar.

'Oi, você está bem?' Ele perguntou curioso piscando os olhos.

'Huh, pernas presas.' Ela se limitou a dizer. Ele então retirou a varinha sob o cinto e fez o contra-feitiço fazendo com que o feitiço que Zabini colocara mais cedo desaparecesse.

'Está com um machucado no rosto, também. Não se preocupe, dou um jeito nisso.' Hermione mais uma vez agradeceu e ela sentiu um pequeno curativo sobre o ferimento em seu rosto.

Hermione agradeceu com um aceno positivo e deixando a biblioteca para trás. Indo para Sonserina, sentiu-se horrível em saber que deveria fazer os deveres do professor Flitwick novamente.

Quando chegou ao Salão Principal, encarou a serpente no emblema da Sonserina.

'_Por que recebeu uma carta de Hogwarts se você é Sangue-Ruim?_' Ela realmente não sabia a resposta. E se por um momento ela se sentiu plena de felicidade quando a recebeu, por outro, ao chegar ali, sua solidão e tristeza a envolvera novamente.

Era a casa dos puros-sangues. Ela não era puro-sangue, ao contrário, tinha o sangue sujo e indigno para aquela casa, então por quê estava naquela casa? Por que não estava na Corvinal, a casa dos inteligentes e destemidos? Ou Lufa-Lufa a casa dos leais e honestos? Ou a Grifinória dos bravos e justos? Por que estava naquela casa vingativa, rancorosa e sombria?

Ela não era vingativa, rancorosa e sombria! Era apenas uma garotinha de 12 anos, dentuça, chorona e nerd que estava numa escola mágica sofrendo de bullying e brincadeiras de mau gosto.

Deixando de lado todos esses pensamentos, ela virou os pés e foi para as masmorras. Estancou quando viu Draco Malfoy sentado no chão em frente a mesinha e aparentemente fazendo algum dever. Ele levantou o rosto e reconheceu a Sangue-Ruim, fez uma careta e voltou sua atenção ao dever.

'Então é você.' Ele comentou molhando a pena no tinteiro.

'Então é você'. Ela repetiu no mesmo tom.

'Estou fazendo o dever.' Ele respondeu sem parecer se importar com ela.

'Posso fazer com você?' Ela perguntou esperançada que ele dissesse sim. Ela então não precisaria fazer novamente o dever sozinha e junto dele os outros sonserinos não judiariam dela. Draco levantou o rosto pálido completamente aturdido como se não quisesse acreditar no que ela estava pedindo.

'Não.' Ele respondeu com nojo. 'Por que não faz só?'

Hermione entortou a boca para o lado direito. 'Me roubaram.' Ela respondeu olhando para os seus sapatinhos pretos tão sujos que pareciam marrom. 'Além disso, ajudei você com o Triângulo Mágico de Rubik.'

'Eu não pedi a sua ajuda!' Ele negou.

'E não estou pedindo a sua agora. Eu só estou pedindo para que eu faça o dever com você, mas não precisamos nos falar, nem nada. A não ser que quando você tenha alguma dificuldade, daí podemos trocar idéias.'

Draco franziu as sobrancelhas finas e Hermione se perguntou se ele estava considerando a proposta. 'Não tem espaço.' Ele disse dando de ombros. Talvez com aquilo ela fosse embora.

'Não preciso da mesinha, posso fazer até mesmo no chão ou no sofá.' Ela respondeu já se aproximando dele. Draco piscou os olhos azuis e se manteve calado. Ela quase pode sentir certo desconforto da parte dele.

Ela era Sangue-Ruim. Não deveria trocar palavras com ele. Não deveria se aproximar dele. Mas ele pelo menos não a fazia ficar com as pernas presas. Pelo menos não a fez nos últimos dias.

'Então não precisava me pedir.' A voz dele saíra rude e desdenhosa. Mas ele achou o estranho o fato da menina sorrir.

Ela estava acostumada com desaforos, tiradas e até violência corporal, mas a resposta de Draco Malfoy de certa forma a fez ficar mais feliz do que já ficara em todo aquele tempo em Hogwarts. Para Hermione, a resposta veio como 'Não precisa de minha permissão para se sentar aonde quiser', o que para um sonserino puro dizer e ela, era quase um pedido de desculpas. Todos ali mandavam nela, e por medo deles, ela obedecia. Mas Draco Malfoy fizera o contrário. Deixara de livre espontânea vontade ela se sentar onde queira.

'Tem razão, não precisava lhe pedir.' Ela respondeu ainda sorrindo. Draco não pareceu entender e voltou a anotar as informações num pergaminho já na metade.

Hermione sentou-se sobre o chão e abriu sua mochila para tirar seu material. Retirou alguns pergaminhos, dois livros de Hogwarts e um livrinho fino para finalmente encontrar o livro de Feitiços.

'O que é isso?' Ele perguntou curioso de repente. Hermione olhou para ele sem entender. O dedo indicador de sua mão esquerda apontou para um livrinho fino, mais para uma revistinha do que um livro em si, e a menina reconheceu sua revista de passatempo favorita.

'Palavras-Cruzadas.' Ela respondeu piscando os olhos castanhos curiosa como ele não poderia saber do que aquilo se tratava. 'É uma espécie de jogo.'

'De jogo? Como xadrez?'

'Não muito.' Ela respondeu negando com a cabeça. 'É um passatempo Trouxa. Consiste em através de dicas descobrir a palavra misteriosa e anotá-la. Chama-se palavras-cruzadas porque consistentemente as palavras se cruzam e ajudam na resolução de outras palavras.'

Ela percebeu o rosto do loiro se franzir e ele ainda não havia entendido. Para mostrar a ele, Hermione abriu a revista. 'Tome, tente.'

Mais uma vez, lama escorreu da mão da menina. Com esforço, pegou a revista sem tocar na menina e percebeu que enquanto lia aquela revista, Hermione passara a fazer o dever.

Ele viu as duas primeiras páginas completas e por um momento pareceu não ser tão difícil. Concentrou-se no suposto jogo e leu a primeira dica. 'Puro em francês.' Ele sorriu satisfeito e escreveu Pur, preenchendo os três quadradinhos da palavra. Outra dica. 'Faraó da II Dinastia.'

'Faraó da II Dinastia?' Ele se perguntou confuso.

'Tutancâmon.' Respondeu Hermione ainda estudando a matéria do Professor Flitwick. Draco olhou para ela curioso.

'Como sabe?'

'É o faraó mais famoso do Egito.'

'Mas isso não quer dizer nada. Não teve só ele como faraó nessa época.'

'Então tente Akhenaton. Tem que ser um deles.'

'Pode ser Nefertiti.' Ele respondeu como se quisesse mostrar que sabia tanto quanto ela.

'Não, não pode. A dica é faraó, não rainha.' Ela respondeu e ele se calou. Fazia sentido.

'Mesmo assim, pode ser qualquer faraó daquela época.' Draco insistiu.

'Mas eles costumam facilitar nosso trabalho, então eles colocam os mais famosos.' Ela respondeu levantando o rosto, deixando de lado o que estava fazendo.

Draco piscou os olhos azuis. 'O que aconteceu?' Ele perguntou curioso. Hermione franziu a testa sem entender, então ele encostou o indicador na bochecha e o correu para baixo. 'Aqui.'

Hermione notou que ele estava perguntando sobre o curativo no rosto que gentilmente o monitor da Corvinal fez. Ela entortou a boca e ficou sem jeito. 'Sonserinos.'

'Roubaram seus deveres e te bateram?' Hermione apenas inclinou a cabeça. 'Sangue-Ruim?'

Ela olhou para ele quando a chamou de sangue-ruim. 'Não me chame assim!'

'Revide.' Os olhos castanhos dela se arregalaram enquanto suas sobrancelhas ficaram arqueadas. Fora pega de surpresa com o que o garoto tinha dito. 'Você nunca revidou, não é?'

Hermione se limitou a negar com a cabeça.

'Revide. Com força.' Ele repetiu seguro de si.

Hermione abaixou os ombros e pareceu um pouco assustada com a idéia de revidar contra Parkinson, Zabini e Bullstrade. 'Tem três deles!'

'Revide com mais força então. Use toda força que conseguir. Aí eles param.' Hermione olhou para ele um pouco assustada.

Draco abaixou o rosto pálido para o livrinho de palavras-cruzadas. Hermione voltou sua atenção ao dever de Feitiços. Seu coração batia um pouco depressa e um pouco de ansiedade e agonia parecia acompanhar seus batimentos.

'Você acertou. É Tutancâmon.' Ele disse um pouco revoltoso pelo fato daquela sangue-ruim saber de tudo. 'Quer saber uma coisa?'

'O quê?'

'Você é a pessoa mais inteligente que já conheci.' Ele disse com certa amargura.

Hermione sorriu alegre por ter conseguido um elogio e tanto da boca de Malfoy, o sonserino-mor. Em um ambiente estranho e completamente não familiar, Hermione decidiu entrar na brincadeira. 'Não, está errado. Eu sou a pessoa mais inteligente que você conhecerá.'

Draco piscou os olhos azuis. Um pensamento de 'pretensiosa' veio á sua mente. Mas antes de vir o pensamento de pretensiosa, Draco se viu rindo por um segundo.

E neste segundo, Hermione sentiu que algo entre ele e ela acabou de surgir. E pela primeira vez em Hogwarts, ela se sentiu plenamente feliz. Aquele Salão Comunal agora se revelara também um local bastante agradável para ela.


	4. Puro

**Draco Malfoy – Puro**

_No one's gonna take me alive_  
_The time has come to make things right_  
_You and I must fight for our rights_  
_You and I must fight to survive - **Knights od Cydonia- Muse.**_

Ele piscou os olhos e suas sobrancelhas se juntaram confusas. Como aquele jogo poderia ser para crianças? Havia perguntas ali que ele nem conhecia. Como conseguiria completar aquela revistinha?

'Precisa de ajuda?' Ela perguntou levantando os olhos. Na mão esquerda ainda tinha a pena que usava para fazer as anotações no pergaminho.

'Não, não precisa.' Ele respondeu mínimo.

'Você não vai conseguir fazer isso sozinho. Tem palavras muito difíceis. Quando faço em casa, meus pais me ajudam. Talvez eu possa ajudá-lo também.'

Ele piscou os olhos duas vezes e fitou a páginas da revista de Palavras-Cruzadas que ela havia lhe emprestado. Ele não sabia bem o pensar a respeito. Logo, ele percebeu a menina se ajeitar de modo que os dois estavam lado a lado agora. Seu pequeno estômago se revirou e ele pensou em levantar-se e correr para longe dali.

'Aqui.' Ela disse apontando com o dedo indicador. 'Você não conhece o Bill Gates. Ele é o Trouxa mais rico do mundo. É o fundador da Microsoft.' Ele contou os quadradinhos e viu que Bill Gates realmente encaixava.

'Trouxa mais rico do mundo...' Ele iniciou um pouco tímido. 'Não é lá grande coisa, é?' Hermione piscou os olhos castanhos.

'Ele diminuiu o salário dele para 1 dólar.' Draco se perguntou o que seria dólar, mas a sua mente logo concluiu que deveria ser o dinheiro trouxa. Mas o dinheiro trouxa que ele conhecia se chamava Libras não dólares. 'E sua fortuna é estimada em 120 bilhões de dólares.' Bilhões. Bilhões de dólares.

'Como seria 120 bilhões de Dólares?' Ele perguntou curioso imaginando se os cofres de sua família em Gringotts chegavam perto daquele valor.

'Não sei.' Ela respondeu levantando os ombros. 'Pra mim é só um número. Não consigo ver isso como dinheiro.'

'Como um simples Trouxa pode ter tudo isso em dinheiro?'

'Ele é o fundador da Microsoft. Uma empresa de softwares, sistemas operacionais e computadores. São revolucionárias no nosso mundo.'

Ele se limitou a pensar no que seria computadores, softwares e sistemas operacionais e porque afinal aquilo daria tanto dinheiro assim. Os Trouxas sempre foram ridículos então era mais fácil para eles se apegarem a coisas sem sentido como computadores.

'O que são computadores?' Ele perguntou curioso olhando para a garota ao seu lado. Ela pensou por um tempo, como ela conseguiria explicar para ele o que era um computador?

'É uma máquina capaz de variados tipos de tratamentos automáticos de informações, processamentos de dados, providos de imagens gráficas, realidade virtual, cálculos em grandes escalas e armazenamentos de dados de qualquer tipo.' Ela tentou exemplificar ao máximo. Ele tentou formular um objeto na sua mente com o que ela explicara, mas era amorfa e sem lógica.

'Ainda não entendi.'

'É difícil de explicar. Mas se quiser posso mostrar um pra você algum dia quando estiver no Mundo Trouxa.'

Quando estiver no mundo Trouxa. Por que ele estaria no Mundo Trouxa? Por que ele usaria um computador? Ele se limitou apenas a piscar os olhos cinzas. O estômago ainda se revirando pela proximidade da garota imunda. Os olhos castanhos da menina de alguma forma pareceram mais claros para Draco. E por um momento, eles pareceram mais limpos.

'Malfoy?' Chamou uma voz conhecida e ele olhou para a entrada do Salão Comunal, reconhecendo Blaise Zabini. O coração bateu um pouco agitado e ele se levantou rapidamente do chão se afastando da menina. 'O que está fazendo ao lado do Castor?'

Ele olhou para Hermione e viu a garota piscar os olhos castanhos para o chão. Ele se assustou por um determinado segundo.

'Estávamos fazendo o dever.' Hermione respondeu e ele sentiu o coração bater forte. Ele negou com a cabeça furtivamente.

'Não, não estávamos.' Ele disse de uma vez.

'Juntos?' Indagou Blaise indignado. Draco negou com a cabeça.

'Não. Não estávamos juntos.' Ele tentou se defender.

'Quem você quer enganhar, Malfoy? Estavam juntinhos lado a lado?' Gritou Blaise fazendo Draco se assustar um pouco. 'Olha só, Draquinho ao lado da Esquilo imunda!' Riu Zabini. Draco cerrou os punhos com força. 'Tão de casalzinho, agora? Espere seu pai saber, Malfoy...'

'Não, não... ' Ele negava com a cabeça. A imagem de castigo se seu pai soubesse que ele estava conversando com aquela garota apareceu. 'Eu não estava, ela chegou aqui... e sentou...'

'Mande-a embora então.' Mandou cruzando os braços grandes entre si.

'Eu já mandei, ela não quis.' Defendeu-se.

'Use a força, Malfoy. Faça-a ir embora.'

Ele piscou os olhos. 'Não posso. Ela é menina. Não posso bater em menina, levarei uma detenção.' Ele se explicou levantando as mãos à meia altura.

'Ninguém descobrirá. Malfoy, você não pode se juntar com essa imunda.' Rebateu Zabini nitidamente com raiva. Hermione continuava calada.

'Eu não estava junto dela.' Ele frisou novamente agora com raiva. 'Já disse, ela que veio sentar aqui. Por que iria ficar junto dela?' O dedo indicador do garoto apontou na direção da menina. E ele percebeu que estava com medo de que descobrissem que fazia quase quatro dias que os dois sentavam-se juntos naquela mesinha entalhada a mogno para conversarem. 'Tenho nojo só de olhá-la. Ela é tão suja quanto um porco! Nunca me juntaria a ela.'

Hermione levantou-se do chão e mesmo deixando suas coisas ali no Salão Comunal da Sonserina, foi embora, atravessando o túnel de entrada daquela casa sombria. Draco sentiu-se mais aliviado e os rostos do garoto pareceu acreditar no que ele estava dizendo.

'Além disso, estava tentando convencê-la a fazer os deveres pra mim.' Mentiu olhando para os pertences da menina em cima da mesa.

'Ah, nós conseguimos. Roubamos dela.' Comentou rindo. Ele se lembrou do curativo que a garota ganhara no rosto. 'Só que tá com as meninas, agora. Peça a elas e te emprestarão.' Adicionou Zabini sendo gentil com ele.

Draco fez um leve aceno com a cabeça.

O garoto deu uma última olhada para o loiro e subiu os degraus da escada de dois em dois de forma pesada. Draco respirou fundo tentando fazer o agitado coração se acalmar. Por pouco. Ele deu uma última olhada para a mesinha do Salão Comunal e subiu para o próprio dormitório.

Ele encarou o moreno sentado em sua cama tirando os sapatos. Eles ficaram calados, sem fazer qualquer ruído. Ainda tinha a estranha sensação que Blaise desconfiava dele. Crabbe e Goyle já dormiam em suas camas. Ele retirou o uniforme de uma vez, e deitou-se na cama só de cueca, ainda um pouco assustado de como quando Zabini os viu juntos. E se os outros meninos soubessem? Se as meninas soubessem? Se eles contassem aos seus pais? Precisava tomar mais cuidado. Não podia se deixar pegar conversando com ela. Não podia mais conversar com ela.

Após o banho, se vestiu com o uniforme da Sonserina e desceu do dormitório para tomar café naquele começo de inverno. Ao descer as escadas viu Blaise, Pansy e Emily rindo enquanto jogavam algo na lareira acesa.

'O que estão fazendo?' Ele perguntou atrás dos colegas.

'Estamos queimando as coisas do Castor.' Riu Blaise. Draco piscou os olhos. 'Quero ver o que ela fará sem os pergaminhos dela.'

'Agora, ela parará de se achar a sabichona.' Completou Pansy.

'Por que não se junta a nós, Draco?' Ele levantou as sobrancelhas finas com a pergunta de Emily e recebeu um leve tapa nas costas de Blaise.

'É, cara. Toma, queima essa porra.'

Draco arregalou os olhos quando viu a revistinha de Palavras-Cruzadas. Ele queria terminar aquilo, por mais incrível que parecesse, era divertido. Ele engoliu em seco e segurou a revista em ambas as mãos. Percebeu que os colegas esperavam que ele jogasse a revista, principalmente Blaise, que havia visto os dois juntos na noite anterior, e então a segurou pela mão esquerda e a jogou firme na lareira. Os três riram e Draco ficara a observar as chamas tomarem conta do papel da revista.

'Adoraria ver a cara da imunda quando visse isso.' Disse Emily.

'Seria épico. Há, vamos tomar café.' Disse Pansy. Os três então deram as costas e saíram do Salão Comunal rindo e contando piadas sobre Sangues-Ruins.

Ele olhou novamente para a lareira. Viu a revista já se queimar por completo, tornando-se cinzas, e trincando os dentes, saiu do Salão Comunal da Sonserina para tomar café com os outros sonserinos. Antes de sair do Salão, olhou para a porta do dormitório feminino se perguntando o que ela pensaria se descobrisse que ele queimara sua revista.

Ele ajeitou o cachecol no pescoço e foi para a aula de Herbologia. Era sobre as várias ervas que existiam e seus efeitos. Ele não anotara as informações, como era de praxe, mas o fato dele não encontrar a garota Sangue-Ruim de certa forma o incomodou. Vira Pansy, Emily, até Crabbe e Goyle, mas Granger e Zabini não estavam por lá. Ao término da Aula, enquanto os outros foram almoçar, ele decidiu ir para a Sonserina. Ele poderia passar o tempo sem ter que escutar conversas bestas dos quatro amigos.

Ao entrar na Sonserina, piscou os olhos azuis assustado ao perceber Granger embaixo do corpo de Zabini enquanto a garota tentava se soltar dos pulsos firmes prendidos do forte sonserino.

'Blaise?' Ele chamou se aproximando dele, e o garoto moreno da Sonserina riu quando percebeu que ele estava ali.

'Oi, Malfoy.' A garota tentava se soltar, mas a força com Blaise a prendia com os punhos parecia ser bem maior. 'Vem, a Castor tá em bateria de testes.' Ele disse rindo. Draco engoliu em seco.

'Me larga!' Gritou Hermione tentando inutilmente dar chutes no garoto em cima de seu corpo. Se ao menos conseguisse soltar-se das mãos.

'Cale-se, Sangue-Ruim!' Hermione trancou os dentes quando sentiu um ardor em sua face esquerda provocada pelo tapa que Blaise dera. Draco piscou os olhos. 'Vai, Malfoy, mostre a ela que ela não tem lugar conosco!'

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas e encarou o rosto moreno do amigo. Ele estava pedindo para que ele _batesse_ nela? Como ele estava fazendo?

'Que foi? Tá amarelando? Virou frangote?' Draco olhou para Hermione que ainda tentava se soltar. 'Está se sentindo mal por ela? Por que ficaram de namoradinhos noite passada?' Draco franziu as sobrancelhas loiras um pouco nervoso. Sentiu o estômago se remoer.

'Vai, Malfoy, mostra que você é Puro. Mostra que você honra os sonserinos!'

Ele cerrou os punhos com força. Ele deveria bater nela? Ele recuou um passo. 'Você é uma desgraça para nós, para sua família!' Gritou Zabini. Draco trancou os dentes. 'Se importando com essa Sangue-Ruim imunda! Era você quem deveria levar murros!'

'Eu não me importo com ela.' Ele disse aumentando a voz.

'É? Pois mostra. Mostra o quão puro você é!'

'Me larga!" Gritou mais uma vez Hermione e ela soltou uma exclamação de dor quando Blaise segurou o seu braço direito de forma que bastava girar 10º graus para a esquerda que ela sabia que se quebraria.

'Vem, Malfoy! Mostra que essa Esquilo imunda não tem lugar aqui conosco. Mostre a ela que seu pai lhe ensinou o valor da honra! Ou quer que eu faça isso, mostrando a você também?'

Draco prendeu a respiração. Blaise iria contar a seus pais o que vira. Ele ficaria de castigo, além de ser humilhado por todos da escola. Se colocou por cima de Hermione, substituindo Blaise Zabini e prendeu as duas mãos da meninas sobre os seus joelhos. Ela trancou os dentes fazendo o máximo para contrair a dor interna e não demonstrá-la para aqueles sonserinos. Ela encarou os olhos grafites do loiro e respirou fundo.

Puro. Ele deveria mostrar que era puro. Deveria mostrar que aquela garota era tão imunda que era indigna de pisar naquele salão Comunal. Que seu pai lhe ensinara o valor da honra, sangue e família.

'Vai, Malfoy! Tá esperando o quê? O sangue dela contaminar o seu?' Draco fechou as mãos com força.

Puro. Ele era puro.

Ela era imunda.

Ele não podia se esquecer daquilo.

Num gesto rápido com a mão esquerda deu um tapa tão ou mais forte que Blaise havia dado. O coração bateu forte e um calor intenso, desproporcional, latente e culposo atingiu o corpo. Ela se calara. Os olhos castanhos encaravam algum ponto inexistente daquele lugar.

Um sentimento de raiva sem explicação o envolveu e mais uma vez, disparou outro tapa no rosto da garota. Ele sentiu ela aliviar as mãos. Intencionalmente, deixara as mãos da garota livre sem que Blaise percebesse. Mais outro tapa. E ela nada fazia. Por quê? Por que ela nada fazia? E ele dava mais outro. E mais outro. E ela nada fazia. Por que ela não revidava? Por que ela deixava que ele o batesse quando claramente podia se defender? O rosto logo ficara tão vermelho que não faltava muito para se abrir feridas por ali.

Ele queria que ela revidasse. Queria que ela batesse nele como ele estava batendo nela. Mas ela nada fazia.

'Entendeu, Granger, qual é o seu lugar?' Perguntou enraivecido. Hermione apenas engoliu em seco sem respondê-lo. Pra quê fazer outro crime?

Draco tinha a respiração um pouco agitada pelos movimentos rápidos que fizera.

'Viu? Você pode usar a força. Você não vai levar detenção, ninguém aqui vai dizer sobre essa garota.'Disse Blaise para Malfoy. Draco apenas entortou a boca para o lado esquerdo. Blaise fora embora do Salão Comunal e Draco continuou em cima da menina, com a respiração agitada. Os olhos grafites estavam azuis claros. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas novamente e mais uma vez deu um tapa no rosto de Hermione tão forte que fez eco naquele salão.

'Revide!' Ele disse com raiva. Os olhos azuis claros contorcidos em ódio. 'Revide, sua covarde! Revide!' Ele gritou com ela enquanto os olhos sujos encaravam a parede de pedras do Salão Comunal.

'Não.' Ela respondeu tão baixo que ele quase não escutara. Os olhos se arregalaram e ele encarou os castanhos escuros dela. Não estavam limpos como na noite passada.

'Por quê? Por que não revida? Por que deixou que eu te batesse?' Ele perguntou com raiva. Que tipo de pessoa se deixava ser abusada daquele jeito sem nem fazer nada?

'Porque se eu não deixasse, era você em quem ele iria bater.'

O coração bateu três ou quatro vezes mais rápido e ele sentiu o calor latente e culposo novamente. Ela fizera aquilo para protegê-lo? Por quê? Por que era tão idiota a se deixar ser abusada para salvá-lo de um murro? Ele engoliu em seco e ainda em cima ela olhou para o teto mágico de Hogwarts. Ele piscou os olhos azuis e os dois riram juntos mais uma vez. Draco sentiu-se leve e de certa forma especial. Especial porque ninguém nunca o protegera daquela forma. De fato, contava nos dedos ás vezes que alguém fizera algo por ele. Que alguém se machucara para ajudá-lo. Ele ao mesmo tempo sentiu uma determinada culpa por ter feito o que fez com aquela garota.

Então, num gesto trêmulo, abraçou a menina, escondendo parte o rosto no pescoço dela. O aroma de canela o envolveu. 'Você tem cheiro de canela.'

'Você tem cheiro de menta.' Ela repetiu sem alteração na voz. Eles já haviam dito aquilo antes. E os dois continuavam a perceber que aqueles aromas não pareciam desaparecer de seus sentidos.

Ele respirou fundo e saiu de cima dela, deitando no chão do Salão Comunal ao seu lado. Ele olhou para ela e viu as marcas dos tapas que dera. Dera por medo, por conveniência e por raiva. Ele percebeu os dentes da frente da menina e levou o dedo indicador até o maxilar, empurrando os dois dentes. Ela piscou os olhos com medo do que ele faria em relação aquilo.

Ele sorriu mostrando os dentes brancos e perfeitos, e com os dente cerrados fez um ruído parecido com um rosnado. Ela levantou as sobrancelhas. Draco fingiu uma mordida enquanto ria com o dedo indicador ainda sobre o maxilar de Hermione. Novamente fez um ruído de rosnado e mordida e logo Hermione percebeu que ele estava parecendo imitar uma espécie de vampiro. Ela sorriu e decidiu entrar na brincadeira, imitando rosnados e mordidas enquanto os dois riam.

Puramente.


End file.
